


Twin Trapped

by panakiin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Luke and Leia were adopted but were separated super young cause their gay parents suck, M/M, Parent Trap AU, anakin is a wealthy wine grower and, and chaos ensues, and qui gon is the adoptive father of obi who spoils luke too much, best friend ahsoka who lives with him thinks hes too extra, obi-wan is a famous gown designer, palpatine is a corrupt businessman whos trying to mooch anakin's money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panakiin/pseuds/panakiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Luke Kenobi and Leia Skywalker were separated at birth and know nothing about each other until some freak coincidence which involves them going to the same summer camp change their lives. For better or for worse.<br/>With their divorced parents parted ways and living on the other ends of the Earth, American-born Leia and Britain-raised Luke devise a plot to get them back together. With the help of a few willing partners, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Sunlight strobed around the bus as the door hissed open with many eager teenagers just aching to escape from their cramped seats. A whole new summer away from her dad. Leia thought it too good to be true. Now, don’t get her wrong, she adored her dad. He was all she had when they were struggling to even get decent housing. But two whole months without the sickening smell of grapes every morning and constant dad jokes _and_ a new opportunity to have friends that wasn’t a slobbering dog? It sounded like paradise to the young Skywalker.

Realizing she’d been daydreaming all this time, Leia quickly scattered to get out of the bus before the bus driver could reprimand her.

 

A pale, husky woman stood upon a stage wearing a bright orange shirt that spelled 'Camp Light'. One could only assume she was the headmaster behind the camp. Only because she looked like she was intimidating all those who caught eye contact with her.  
“Alright file up, ladies and gentlemen! We're gonna be reciting your names and corresponding cabins so listen closely!"

 

Knowing she'd best hurry before she got trampled in the stampede, Leia made a bee-line to the duffle pile, letting the woman belch out names and cabins behind her. She had got good connections with one of the counselors beforehand and managed to get herself into a formidable cabin. Much responsible for a 13 year old and that was something she prided herself in.

 

"Alright! Found my duffle." The brunette clasped her hands together and was about to easily pull her belongings out the pile before several others decided to stack so inconveniently on top of hers.  
"Now the question is, how do I get it out?" She groaned to herself, rubbing her hands at her temples before struggling to pry the yellow duffle out. Much to her dismay, nothing happened. As she became increasingly frustrated, a laugh ringed out from her left ear which she could tell was directed at her. Snapping her head towards the instigator, the sun glinted at her eyes so she didn't know what to make of this person in front of her.

 

"You must be new." Once this person, this boy more appropriately, came into view, Leia caught a glimpse of a devious smirk and she swore he'd just stepped out of a Western movie. His hair was unruly, his dark jean jacket clashing with his white undershirt, it was all too wild.

"How can you tell?"

"You didn't know how to grab your duffle before the aids tossed it into the heap. I'd say you need some serious help if it's lodged all the way in there."

 

Before Leia could even protest, the boy was already tugging on the straps of her duffle, struggling as she did before. Too tired to argue, Leia decided to join him before they eventually succeeding in getting both of their belongings out.

 

"Alright, nice going uh - " The boy paused to read the name tag strategically placed on Leia's collarbone. " - Leia. My name's Han. Han Solo."

 

"Pleasure to meet you then, Han." She couldn't tell if she meant it to be genuine or not.

 

"Kinda formal for a California kid, aren't you? I don't think that's how they talk in Hollywood. I bet you probably live next door to a movie star. Or even one yourself."

 

Leia caught herself reddening at the last statement but crossed her arms, letting out some sort of dismissing scoff. "Jeez, don't you anything about Cali? It's not all movies and fame. Plus, I live in Napa. That's northern California and all I live next to is a vineyard."

The confused look on Han's face indicated that he didn't know what a vineyard was.

 

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine? My dad and I own one, it's how I could even afford to get here."  
"Anyways, I should probably get going. Assembly and breakfast will be in 30 minutes. You should get going to. Don't wanna have a bad reputation on the first day, Solo."

He seemed to agree before the headmaster announced their names coincidentally and in the same cabin at that. Cabin Alderaan.

 

Han grinned, throwing his duffle over his shoulders as he caught up to Leia. "Looks like you ain't getting rid of me so easily."

"Afraid not." She couldn't help but smile also as the two of them walked side by side to their cabin.

 

They spent half the walk there talking and learning about each other, like how Han grew up in the South to a poor family just how she did or how Leia had once beat her father in arm wrestling ten times in a row. Needless to say, the two quickly began to be friends. Close to their destination, Han suddenly noticed a 'way too fancy car to be driving in a beat up mountain'. Though she wouldn't use the exact nomenclature Han used to describe it, he was right. What could such a nice vehicle be doing in a place like this? Deciding to ignore it, Leia reminded Han about the assembly and the two continued on their merry way.

* * *

 A brisk breeze grazing his aging locks, Qui-Gon stepped out of the limousine, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Finally, they were able to make it in such short time. He opened the passenger door to let out the young boy who'd been cooped inside the vehicle for far too long. 

"Here we are, my dear. Camp Light, just the way your father told it to be."

 

Luke eagerly stepped outside, clutching the picture his father gave to him before the flight. His lips tugged into a smile as he turned to face Qui-Gon, glowing with excitement.

"Pops, isn't it great? The scenery is so ... amazing. Not like anything in London, I barely if ever get to roam in forests and mountains such as this."

 

Of course, the grandfather couldn't give his exact and honest opinion about the place since he couldn't find much positives in it like Luke did so he simply nodded to appease him.

"Of course. But tell me, Luke - " He cupped his hands on his cheeks, a warm expression befalling on his face. " - are you sure you can handle two months so far away from us? Summer might seem like a short while when you're at camp but your father doesn't want you to be lonely."

 

Luke placed his hand on top of Qui-Gon's and gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I'll be alright. Besides, it's impossible for me to not make any friends here so I'll most definitely will not be lonely. I'll write father many letters while I'm here and don't think I'll forget about you too!"

 

"Good boy. Now let's go over his list now, hmm?"

"Vitamins?"

 

"Check."

 

"Minerals?"

"Check."

 

"List of daily fruits and vegetables?"

"Check and check."

 

Qui-Gon paused, as if confused.

"Check for fruits, check for vegetables go on." Luke chuckled.

 

 "Sun block, insect repellant, journal, pens and pencils, pictures of the family - "

The young one cut him off before she could go on too far. His family was a meticulous one but he wouldn't let that restrain him from having any fun.

" I think everything's under control already, Pops. Thanks for bringing me here." In a final swing of energy, Luke flung himself onto the taller one, wrapping his arms around him. Qui-Gon didn't know if he wanted to let go or not. 

 

After they bid their farewells, Luke set out to find his cabin, Tatooine, gathering his duffle easily from the heap. In the distance, he could still see his grandfather standing, ever so gracefully, knowing he wouldn't waste her time catching every glimpse of him. 

"Missing you already, king of my heart!", he called out and even with his timid voice, he could hear him.

"And I you, duke of my dreams!"

 

And with that, Qui-Gon sat back into the limousine, sweaty hands gripping on the wheel as he drove away from the campsite, not knowing what shenanigans would ensue with Luke later on.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want to know the real difference between us?"
> 
> "Let me see, I know how to fence and you don't? Or I have class and you don't. Take your pick."

Campers raced to enter the mess hall, excitement bubbling in the air and hushes from the counselors quickly following. Two neat single file lines hovered over the tables as everyone scrambled to get their hands on food. It had been some time since these kids have eaten. And surprisingly, camp food actually looked apetizing for once. Bowls of food originating from all over the world were placed by size and colour solely for aesthetics. The fragrance must've either been heavenly or too pungent. Either way, everybody was starving. 

 

Leia and Han competed to see which one of them could get to the line first but they were stopped however for the fear that one of them was actually going to kill the other for a spot. Han, reluctantly, agreed to be a gentleman and let the girl go first but not without a good nudge at her side.

 

Luke, accompanied with his newly befriended cabin mates, chatted at the other end of the table. The boy had fit in just fine despite being 'too English and proper' as his cabin mate had described him. Just as soon as he reached the edge of the table, the head master announced herself between Luke and Leia, creating an all too convenient wall.

 

"Excuse me, dear campers, but I have just got to get a handful of these strawberries." The once loud and brash lady had been tamed as she now spoke to everyone with such gentleness that even the returning campers were shocked. She turned to face Leia, a ladleful of the fruits in hand. "Would you like some, dear?"

 

The girl glanced at the ladle before waving her hand dismissively, nervously smiling up at the woman. "Um no thanks, I'm actually allergic. But thank you." Leia then took her tray, walking off with Han as if she was in a hurry.

The headmaster shrugged it off and turned to Luke, offering him the strawberries instead.

 

"Oh gee, I'd love some but I'm allergic sadly."

 

"That's right, didn't you just - How did you - ?" 

Luke blankly stared up at the woman as she tried to figure out how on Earth did that other girl suddenly get to her other side? And get a haircut at that? Then, she realized she was being ridiculous.

 

"Oh, sorry dear, you just looked a lot like the girl next to me a while ago. Well, except you're a boy."

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm getting too old in my time. At least I'm not putting sugar in the salt shakers."

 

The cabin mates behind the boy giggled as they watched his whole endeavor and Luke merely nodded at the head master before taking his tray to his designated table. Gee, first day and he's already getting mistaken as a girl.

* * *

 With a final parry and thrust, everybody hollered as the undefeated Leia Skywalker took down another camper, bowing in respect for the hearty battle. For the past hour, Leia had been honing her fencing skills amongst the camp though at this rate, she didn't think anybody in their right mind would dare to challenge her.

 

The counselor nodded approvingly towards the girl, twirling her pen around her fingers as she eyed the spectators to Leia's victory. 

"Aaaand still undefeated is Leia Skywalker from Napa, California! Who wants to have a go?" And to no one's surprise, not one person dared to utter a word.

 

"C'mon, let's not be damsels in distress here!"

The brunette giddily high-fived her cabin mates including Han, her now so called frienemy, and was too busy entertaining her friends to notice the one boy who eyed the fencing battle from afar, now cautiously stepping up to the plate.

 

"I'll take a whack at it." Luke stood with a confident pose, relying on his years of fencing to aid him today.

 

"Alright, we got ourselves a cha-llen-ger! Suit up, Kenobi!"

 

The campers tightened their grips around the poles held around the challenge area for the sake of safety, anticipating what could happen in the following events. Now suited up and ready, Luke faced his opponent, showing off a few sleight of hand tricks with his sword before commencing stance.

Leia could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head. If there's anything she hated more, it was cockiness. And this boy seemed to radiate it.

 

"Fencers, ready!"

A silence fell amongst the crowd, the two adversaries nodding in compliance,

 

"En guarde!"

 

Luke showed no mercy. He advanced swiftly, throwing Leia off balance just enough to find the opportunity to thrust at her side. But she wasn't going down that easy. She let her flexibility guide her as she bent backwards, sword barely grazing her suit. Threading the gap between his sword and the white fabric, Leia was able to parry his attack and stand upright once more.

The crowd was in hysterics. Chants of "Luke" and "Leia" were thrown back and forth, resonating around camp, giving a slap to the face to anyone who argued fencing could never be enjoyable to watch.

 

Their little challenge soon took off-field. The two found themselves circling around cabins, jumping over hay bales, and zig zagging through oak trees. Not one of them seemed to be willing to give up their attack and wherever they went, the crowd followed.

 

Leia soon found herself cornered against the porch of her own cabin, struggling to counter Luke's offense, her hilt on the sword wavering.

 

"Touché!"

With one final thrust of his sword, Kenobi sent his opponent backwards. Right into the water fountain.

Luke gasped, not determining whether she'd hit her head on the concrete or had enough sense to thrust her arms out for balance. "Oh gosh, here let me help you!" He dropped the sword and held out in hand in hopes she'd take it as a gesture of peace.

 

A glint of revenge in the young Skywalker's eyes, Leia thought of the exact opposite. 

"No, let me help _you_!" She pulled him towards the fountain, both of them getting equally soaked in the process. A low gesture for a sore loser but she wanted to take the final blow on his ego.

 

"Alright well, that was quite a show!" The counselor clasped her hands together, lips forming into a wide grin. "Looks like we got ourselves a new champ from London, England, let's give it up for Luke Kenobi everybody!" His fellow cabin mates cheered for his victory though to him, nothing looked victorious at the moment. 

"Now shake hands, you two, let's not be uncivilised. Go on."

 

Now back on two feet, they refused to turn towards one another. Both helmets in their hands, they didn't even know what the other looked like yet but there was an underlying possibility they wouldn't have wanted to know anyways. Regardless of this, this type of sportsmanship would only cause them trouble with the head master.

Luke was the first to turn before Leia and at that moment when their eyes met, Leia felt the world stop. Her hand, already midway into a handshake, limped and she couldn't make of the situation in front of her. Luke seemed to have the same reaction. He took the initiative to grasp her hand before things could get any weirder. The boy was good at hiding his emotions but beneath his facade, he too was shocked by the ordeal.

 

They looked ... alike. Too alike. Not identical, no. Luke bore shaggy dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Leia had intense hazel eyes and unruly brown locks. But anybody could it clear as day. Their facial expressions, from the peak of the brow to the birthmark below their lip, every trait of them seemed to fall into place.

 

Leia felt uncomfortable. All eyes were suddenly on her. It hadn't felt like this before when they were duelling it out. Something about this, right now, seemed personal.

"Um, why's everybody staring?" Addressing the elephant in the room, she adjusted a strand of her hair, glancing down at the ground.

 

"Don't you see it?" Luke exclaimed in wonder.

 

"See what?"

 

"The resemblance between you and me."

 

The girl scoffed. "Resemblance? Between you and me?" She placed a finger on her chin, suddenly bearing a contemplative expression. "Let's see. Turn sideways."

The boy complied if only to prove his point. "Hmm. Now the other way."

 

"Well, your eyes are much closer than mine. And your eyes, well don't worry you'll grow into them. Your teeth - " The campers behind her giggled behind folded hands, obviously entertained by Leia's comebacks. " - they're a _little_ crooked. Ah, and that nose! It's alright, those things can be fixed." Her confidence growing by the second, Luke was only fuming with anger.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet, Kenobi. You want to know the real difference between us?"

 

  
Luke raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in such a manner that asserted his dominance. "Let me see, I know how to fence and you don't? Or I have class and you don't. Take your pick." 

 

"Why, I oughta - "

 

The counselor blew her whistle, intervening before things got too physical. "Alright, campers! Time to break up this little love-fest. Leia, Luke - Uh, I mean Luke and Leia. Get back to your regular scheduled activities. That goes for everyone also, no need for a fight in the first week!"

 

As all dispersed, those who were left were in charge of cleaning up their own mess.

An hour of bickering passed until Luke decided he'd done all he can in this day's janitorial phase. As he was about to join his other associates, Leia piped up once more, except it wasn't a snippy side comment.

 

"Poker. 8 PM, my cabin. Don't think this is over, Kenobi."

 

Getting thrown a back-to-back red poker chip, Luke huffed. "Far from it, Skywalker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "why do i get the feeling this au will be the death of me"  
> \- ao3 user panakiin 2k16
> 
> thank you for all your kind words of my last chapter, i'll be trying to update the fic every other day or daily if i find the energy to! god bless you all, you're all wonderful <3


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think poker, bets, and spiteful 12 year olds is a bad concoction then well ... you're probably right.

By the time dusk clouded itself around the camp, all the cabins had announced lights out. All but one. The Kenobi cabin, as the campers now called it in honour of their reigning camp champ, stayed wide awake. They’d arranged their night stands into some sort of round table and everybody stared as one by one, their belongings and cash fell to the hands of Luke. The selective few who could actually grasp the concept of poker all fell in line as they lost to this English blond.

 

He chuckled, revelling in his coins and giving a kiss to his winning hand.  
“Aw come now, I travelled all these miles to find a worthy opponent, surely any of you must still have a few cents to bargain!”

 

“I’ll take a whack at it.”

 

All heads turned as a gust of wind blew throughout the cabin.  
Leia stood at the door, sunglasses tilted downwards, eyeing right at Luke.

 

“Skywalker, nice to see your posse came with you.” He gestured to the two boys behind her who sneered at him. “Didn’t think you’d show up.”

 

The girl sat across from him, legs neatly crossed and hand folded across her lap. She really dressed for the occasion, donned in leather clothes and all.  
“I never turn down a game of poker, _Kenobi_.”  
She spat out his last name as if it was the most vile word she’d ever uttered.

 

Luke parted his lips as if to counter but Leia stuck out her hand.  
“I didn’t come to talk. I came to play.”

 

His ‘Kenobi clan’ seemed ready to deck her. The boy restrained himself, shuffling the deck in his hands.  
“Alright. Let’s play.”

 

The cards were dealt amongst the two by another cabinner. They were asked to make sure no one tampered with them. Foul play was too much of a low blow, no matter how much they despised each other.  
For the next half hour, each of them took turns betting their belongings until change and gum packs started to stack.

“I have a proposition for you, Luke.”

 

Seeing that it was the first time Leia'd actually called him by his first name, he perked up.

 

“Whoever loses has to jump head first into the lake.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

“Butt-naked.”

 

Luke smirked behind his cards. The sides of his eyes crinkled into an expression Leia didn’t like.  
“Even better.”

 

He placed his cards face up on the table.  
“Straight. Of. Diamonds.” He made a childish explosion gesture towards his hand. “Try and beat that.”

 

Leia feigned a surprised look, covering her mouth with her hand and eyebrows raised. “Oh my. You’re good, Luke.”

  
“But apparently, not good enough.”

  
The glint in her eyes told enough. Luke had been japed. She revealed her hand as all the other campers stared to check if their eyes were deceiving them.

 

"In your honor, a royal flush." She mustered out the best English accent she could as if to mock him. And apparently it worked. Luke looked about ready to pop.

How could this uncivilised, brash, and loud child the same age as he beat him at his own game? Luke knew how people worked, what strategies they took. He always won at poker. Always. But this girl was a different matter. She defied his logic and got through a wormhole he couldn't even see.

 

However, a deal was made and the punishment had to be done. No matter how humiliating it must be.

* * *

 

The dock lights shone dimly against the lake and they made a perfect spotlight for the nude boy just at the end. Campers stared and pointed, most of them snickering beneath folded hands. It all happened roughly around 10 pm, definitely after lights out. Kids whistled as Luke began readying up for his dive.

 

"God, why is the world so cruel?" He muttered to himself.

He faced the crowd forming at land and saluted them. As if that would make things better. However, Leia decided to play along, giving him a silly salute back.

 

Then Luke turned back to his maker. He never was one to like the cold.

With a deep intake of breath, Luke dove headfirst, as promised, and completely butt naked. The water engulfed his body, sending chills down his spine. The lake was _freezing_.

 

Malice pushing Leia to further humiliate the boy, she raced to the bench where he placed his spare clothes. She tried to contain her giggles as she snatched them away and influenced her friends to do so too. They ran away as the crowds dispersed, tying his clothes to the nearby flag pole. A cheap and easy trick but it was enough for Leia to return to her cabin in bliss.

 

After a hot second under the water, Luke's head bobbed above, catching his breath. He was surprised to see nobody surrounding the dock. Surely somebody had to make sure he was okay. He scanned the dock until his eyes finally landed on the bench. His brows furrowed.

 

"Of course!"

Balling up his fists in anger, he stomped towards where his clothes should have been and kicked the dirt in rage.

"Huh! Fine. If that's how you want to play, Skywalker, then let the games begin."

* * *

 

The next morning, camp activities continued as normal. Almost nobody spoke of the lake fiasco the night before since only a few witnessed it. But Leia seemed to be having the time of her life, receiving a piggyback ride from Han to their cabin and laughing up about how ridiculous Luke looked in water.

 

"Man, I wish I was there to see it." Han remarked before he carefully dropped Leia off his back. "Being awake after lights out isn't usually my thing but I'd give anything to see your evil clone all red and embarrassed. I swear, I heard him cursing you this morning during the mess hall."

 

Leia cackled at the thought. She stretched her arms up, sweaty from doing cross country right after breakfast. "Running laps took so much outta me. I'm gonna go back to the cabin and sleep for the whole day."

 

Suddenly, Han halted. His face contorted to something the girl couldn't exactly describe but it wasn't good.

 

"I don't think that's happenin' so easily, honey. Look." He pointed to their cabin. At first, nothing seemed unusual. Except for the fact that all the beds had been placed on the roof. Their pole even harboured the United Kingdom flag which Leia gagged at the sight of.

 

"No doubt about it. Luke did this." Luke. The name rolled off her tongue so easily, and so full of hate. Leia crossed her arms but she wasn't one to give up without a fight. "C'mon, we're doing something about this, Han."

Tugging him into the now emptier cabin, they started deviating their plan to top off all pranks they'd ever conceived in their lives. Something stinky ol' English-brain Luke couldn't counter and something that would be remembered in the Camp Prank Hall of Fame forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem all that great compared to the other two, this is one of those filler kinds of chapters just to set up tension and all
> 
> the next chapter is where all the goods are gonna be at, promise! ( maybe don't take my word for it, i'm a small budding writer )


	4. IV

The night cloaked the camp in its darkness as one by one, each cabin turned their lights off. Some unidentified bird species squawked and cooed, sending chills down Han's spine. Earlier in the morning, the duo had plotted a plan to get back their known nemesis, Luke Kenobi. Leia hadn't even considered the consequence or any aftermath. She just wanted revenge. And she swore herself she would get it on this night.

Han shivered, rubbing his arms over his arms to create enough friction for heat. There was an unsettling chill that night. Not like the humid nights they usually experienced. Still, he trekked on until he caught up with Leia at the designated cabin. She scoffed at the label on the door.

 

"Cabin Tatooine. About to be Cabin Tatoo-weenie once we're done with the place." She glanced over at Han who was still shaking in his spot. "You brought the key right?"

Han nodded and threw her the rusty key he placed in his pocket. He directed his gaze to the crate at Leia's feet and raised an eyebrow. It had all sort of items, mainly food related, stored in it.

 

"You seriously lugged that thing from our cabin?"

 

"Yup. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm weak." 

With a quiet flick of her wrist, Leia opened the door ever so slowly, checking to see if it creaked like all the others. Fortunately, God was on their side today. They easily sneaked their way inside, carrying the crate with them. From then on, they began their reign of terror.

 

All of the campers inside were asleep soundly. Hopefully. Leia immediately started prying off the containers and gallons from her crate. The giddy smile she had on her face looked quite terrifying underneath a flashlight. Han was careful not to shine it around willy-nilly no matter how much his brain told him to do it. He was just impulsive like that. He acted as her guide as Leia did all the dirty work, making sure she didn't leave any tracks behind.

 

Soon, strings of syrup were being aligned with the cabinners bodies and whipped cream being lathered on their hair and chest. Other elaborate traps were strategically placed to make something like a Rude Goldberg machine. One move and everything would fall into place. Gallons of milk were set up to be released by ropes if any of them so happened to turn wrong or misplace their footing. Which they will. Vegetable oil splattered the wooden floor just to up the ante for messiness.

Everything looked _perfect_.

 

The two were careful not to set off their own bomb as they made their escape out. High-fiving each other in the darkness, they ran out of the cabin, laughing silently to themselves and awaited the next day.

* * *

 

An out of tune trumpet sounded the horns for the morning. Everyone could collectively hear themselves groan as they endured the next minutes listening to that screeching instrument.

Light shone through the windows of the Tatooine cabin. Just another gorgeous day at camp. Luke rolled over to him side, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays hitting his face. He opened his eyes, expecting a yellow tint filling his cabin. But all he got was pure terror. Bolting upright, he couldn't believe what he laid his eyes on.

 

Brightly coloured ropes lined themselves from each ends of the wall, so much where you could barely move without flesh hitting yarn. What they did, he hoped he wouldn't have to find out. He was careful not to touch any of them, of course. But as his feet hit the floor, his jaw dropped in disgust.

Vegetable oil. Sticky, messy, gross vegetable oil.

Luke's breath hitched. In one sharp inhale, he managed to let out a repulsed screech, waking everybody up from his outburst.

 

Campers panicked as they found themselves victim to the hands of two 12 year olds. One kid's hair was styled like a mohawk using green Jell-O mix, another flailing to wipe syrup off his body. Many tried to stand and yet all fell despite their brave attempts. Everyone's panics only triggered the ropes which in turn, caused themselves to get doused in condiments. Utter chaos ensued inside the cabin. And two sly witnesses watched from outside the window.

 

Luke somehow managed to avoid getting anymore messy than he already was and was he more peeved than ever. 

"I'm going to have to settle this once and for all!"

Approaching the door, Luke made it his mission to not get hit by any of these ... _scoundrels_ ' contraptions. So far, so good. Until one fatal flaw caused him to halt. Halfway through his step, he'd practically froze, like a scene from the Matrix. Right at his feet was a rope. And he'd just made the mistake of sliding right into it.

Luke glanced around the room to see if anything would come flying at him. His head snapped up and gaped at the bucket which seemed to be tilting right down at him. Yet, he only stood there, shellshocked.

 

"I've got a bad feeling about this ... " He muttered.

 

Before he could even gather his own thoughts, they were quickly drowned out by the surprisingly overbearing weight of this substance, whatever it was. It completely engulfed his body, head to toe. It was thick, musty, and putrid. Best bet? A combination of the worst food items available.

Even Leia and Han, who were still spying from outside, winced at the impact.

 

Doing his best to wipe away the coating on his face, Luke sputtered out angrily, "That girl ... is the - - - to ever walk the planet!"

 

Leia beamed like it was the most genuine compliment she's ever been given and Han looked at her as if she was deranged. 

"We did it, Solo! We managed to make Luke lose his marbles!"

 

She started jumping up and down before suddenly, she felt a pressure on her shoulder, pulling her downwards.

"Let's not celebrate just yet, Skywalker. Look." Han pointed out the walking boogeyman known as Luke who exited his cabin and was making a beeline straight for the headmaster's office.

The headmaster. Oh no, oh gosh, oh no, Leia had forgotten all about her. In her pursuit of revenge, the confused lady never once crossed her mind. She knew she was going to be in for hit if she didn't do something.

 

"I'm not letting him take this one. Not on my watch." 

The girl raced after Kenobi, nearly shoving him inside which in retrospect was the opposite of what she needed to do. The two troublemakers were now faced with two equally confused ladies in front of them, staring down with bewildered expressions. The older, pudgier lady, the headmaster, cleared her throat and tried to make a passable smile.

 

"Um, is there ... anything that we can do for you two young campers?" She nervously tapped her pen on the clipboard she held, glancing over to her assistant, the taller, leaner lady, for well assistance.

 

Luke was the first to speak, shoving Leia aside. "Ma'am, this lady, creature, _thing_ , has been targeting me for the past few days and just this morning, she'd unleashed chaos in our cabin and did .. _this_ to me!" He gestured to his stained clothes and tar-like covered body. He did look awful. But Leia wasn't going to let herself be the bad guy.

 

"It's not fair, headmaster! He started this whole thing by pushing me into the fountain on our first meeting no less!"

 

"You decided to continue being childish and lash back. I could've easily stopped this if you weren't so uncivilised!"

 

"Uncivilised? Huh! Tell that to my still aching back from having to drag my bed from the room to my cabin just because your sorry a- "

 

" _ENOUGH_!" A hard slam against wood was enough to shut them both up. The headmaster now harboured an expression and tone similar to the one on the first day of camp. Her brows furrowed, arms crossed, and chest puffed out to make herself look bigger and intimidating worked as both children seemed eager to listen to what she had to say. A harsh sigh escaped her lips.

 

"It seems to me you both are in no fit conditions to be on the same campgrounds together."

 

The two both nodded, knowing one of them would be exiled for some time until they've calmed down. They've read the rulebook. Leia jabbed at his side and Luke merely stuck his tongue out at her.

 

"However - I cannot just exile one of you. This complaints have proven to be far worse for a simple punishment." The woman adjusted her glasses and jotted something down in her clipboard. "And I believe it is my decision to exile you _both_ for a week with each other in the isolation cabin." 

For a moment, Leia swore she heard thunderclaps just as she finished that sentence.

 

"But, ma'am, we - !"

 

"No excuses!"

 

Luke winced, stepping back and swallowing down the rest of his outburst. Leia couldn't help but feel pity for him.

 

The headmaster pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned away from them. "Miss Skywalker. Mister Kenobi. Pack your things up and go. Your one week starts now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it was longer than i originally planned BUT - the most important event will happen /next/ chapter trust me okay
> 
> this one was fun, i got to experiment and stray off the original movie's plot for a bit since the exile was really the only thing that mattered to keep the story going
> 
> i love my whiny children


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, start the two's one week away from the camp. To their surprise, experiences in the isolation cabin don't seem as bad as they sound. But too much communication and restriction might cause Luke and Leia to find out something about each other that probably should've been left in the dust ...

“Are you one hundred percent sure you can survive one week alone with Luke Kenobi? Much less the last week of camp?”

 

Han shifted uncomfortably on his bed as he watched his friend pack up her things in a hurry. Over the weeks, the two had grown incredibly close and spent almost each second with each other. Even with his other cabin mates, a week still wouldn’t be the same without the feisty Leia Skywalker. He never let his guard down for anybody but he made an exception for her. And frankly, he thought it was unfair to spend her last days with someone she completely loathed.

 

Leia shoved miscellaneous items into her extra gym bag, assuring herself she wouldn’t need much for just one week. Just a handful of clothes and lot of snacks if she had to tolerate her ‘nemesis’ over the days.

 

“I’m positive. Besides, I’ll just be sleeping and eating and definitely not talking to him anyways.”

 

“Sounds like a boring week.” 

 

“The best kind.” She scoffed. "I need some time to reflect. Or whatever.” Squeezing all the rest of her belongings into the gym back, the girl pulled her hair back into a pony tail and headed for the door. She paused, hand on the doorknob and looking back at Han, who was still sitting criss cross on his bed.

“Don’t die without me, Solo. And besides - “ She took out the walkie talkie in her pocket with a toothy grin. “ - I’m just a click away.”

 

Han pulled his from the bedside table, returning the smile. “I know.”

 

With a final salute, Leia walked off further down the path where she’d be isolated for the next seven days.

* * *

In all honesty, Luke should've already been up the steps by now. But instead, he merely stood at the bottom, clutching the cabin key with his hands. The headmaster trusted him enough to leave him alone at the path and get to the cabin safely. And now there he was, staring up at it. He couldn't exactly describe what was hindering him from continuing forward but he just felt like he had to.

Back at cabin Tatooine, his goodbyes weren't all that heartfelt. Sure he'd made a name for himself but nobody really thought to be close friends with him. Either they thought he was too 'snobby' or didn't want to be associated with him after the lake incident. It didn't bother him much though. He knew he had friends at home he could count on.

 

"Hey, laserbrain!" A shrill voice behind caused him to turn on his heel and find himself face to face with Leia Skywalker.

"Get moving, will you? I see the key's in your hand." She pouted, tapping her foot in impatience. Now Luke realized he probably shouldn't have waited. 

 

The two struggled to get their luggage up the steps since they were so steep. One one occasion, Leia almost fell had it not been for the railings beside her. After a laborious journey up, they finally entered the dark little cabin, fit for about three or four.

 

"Jeez finally. Who had the bright idea of building a cabin here anyways?" The Skywalker threw her bag on top of the bed she had claimed hers with surprising precision. Turning on the lights, she'd taken note of how run down the place actually was.

 

Luke jumped back, swatting away a spider that was on his bed. "Dirty and dusty too. They really need to renovate this place." 

 

"Yeah they do." Leia muttered as she took her clothes out from her gym bag.

The response took the boy by surprise since he wasn't used to her agreeing with him. Or at least speaking to him in a neutral manner. Call it a sixth sense but he could tell there was a side to the other that he hadn't discovered yet. But now, they were both to tired to continue conversation and decided to sleep off the day.

* * *

 One of the unfortunate responsibilities of being sent away to the isolation cabin was raising and lowering the flag during the mornings and nights. And normally, this wouldn't pose a problem had it not been pouring rain the following morning. Leia volunteered, regrettably so and returned to the cabin in a mud stained poncho. Ripping off the heavy clothing, she unknowingly tossed it aside right in Luke's general direction.

The journal Luke had been happily recording his experiences in was now covered in mud in a flash. 

 

"Are you _serious_?" He huffed, holding up the journal with a hand on his hip.

 

Leia felt a hint of guilt but her expression hardened. "Sorry. You'd be cranky too if you had to drag that flag down in the middle of a storm."

 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. He was still mad but she was right. Without a word, he picked up the stained poncho and took it outside, letting the rain cleanse it out. He returned to his previous activities, wiping off as much mud as he could off of the journal.

 

The girl watched him from the opposite side, sitting criss cross. She bit down on her lip. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to snap at him. He was just an innocent bystander anyways.

"Hey."

 

Luke perked up.

 

"I'm actually pretty sorry. It wasn't right of me to take out my anger at you like that." The apology was the first genuine out she'd said in a while. It felt good. Felt right.

 

He smiled, shaking his head dismissively. "Nah, it's alright. I can understand. You walked all that way just to fetch a dumb flag. It's not my place to fuss over a journal."

 

As if the world understood their conversation, the rain subdued to a light drizzle. Leia peered outside the window, sighing in relief that the weather had taken pity on them. Suddenly, she remembered something, taking out a pack of Oreos and peanut butter from her bag. Clutching the items close to her chest, she strode proudly next to Luke and sat beside him.

 

"I'll make it up to you. I'll give you the privilege of being the first to have my snacks shared with." She opened the pack of Oreos, enjoying the joy on the other's face as she did. "I like to eat them with peanut butter though. I know it's sort of weird."

 

"It's not weird at all. Cause I do the same thing!" Luke took the jar of peanut butter and spread some over his oreo, Leia doing the same.

 

"Wow. We have more in common than I thought, Kenobi." 

For the first time being on the boy's side of the cabin, she noticed he had put photos on the small bulletin board near his bed. She pointed at a rather large one at the right corner in curiousity. It pictured a smaller Luke with an old man, standing in front of a slim little house.

"Hey, is that your house?"

 

Luke glanced at what she was pointing at and nodded, taking it off the board so she could see it better. "Yup! That's me and Pops, my grandfather. He's very sweet just like the nickname insinuates." He giggled, pointing at some obscure detail in the background. "If you squint, you can see my father at the back, tending to his plants."

 

"Wow. It looks like the American Dream. You know, my dad and your dad could get along. My dad owns a huge vineyard with lotsa plants too. Except with a whole lot more grapes."

 

They sat there, laughing for a few minutes before Leia decided to pry into his personal life. She shifted uncomfortably. The subject was relatively hard for her to talk about but she mustered enough courage to ask him about it.

"Hey, Luke? What's your mom like?"

 

He took a bite out of another peanut butter covered oreo, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, I never had a mom. Well, I guess I did before. I never knew her. I was adopted by my two fathers. Sadly, they divorced too. I never see my other dad anymore and my dad now rarely ever talks about him, so I don't know a lot about him too. But I know he was very handsome. I have a picture of him but the poor thing's ripped straight down the middle."

"What about you? Is your mom nice and stuff?"

 

Leia hugged herself, maybe because of the cold or in fear of answering. "I don't know. I never knew her either."

"I was adopted too. By two dads, just like you. And who split up just like yours." She shivered and let out a shaky sigh. "I don't know why I'm shaking more, the fact that I'm talking about my seemingly nonexistent mom or that our early childhoods were almost exactly alike."

 

There was an awkward tension between the two. Other than looking strangely alike, now their life patterns seemed to fall into place too? They avoided looking each other in the eyes before Luke, very softly, piped up.

 

"Leia. How old did you say you were again?"

 

"12. Turning 13 on August 23rd."

 

If he had been drinking anything, it would have been all over the floor.

 

"You're kidding. _I'm_ turning 13 on August 23rd too!"

 

Leia stared with wide eyes at him before she came back to her senses, getting up from the floor and pacing around the cabin.

"No, no, I refuse to believe the things I'm hearing right at this second." There was no way they could've had the same birthday. Well yes, lots of people could've been born on that day but the two of them? Who shared similar experiences and looked alike? No. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose.

 

Luke, however, seemed to be fascinated by all of them and immediately got up to continue this wild discovery. 

"It all makes sense! If the things you're saying are true, and the things I'm saying are true too, and our birthdays fall on the exact same date, well ... Leia, we could be - !"

 

"Don't say it! Don't say the word. Because we are not. We are just two kids with the same birthdays who happened to meet each other at camp. That's it. End of story."

 

He so badly wanted to continue this debate but seeing the hurt in Leia's eyes, he couldn't. Returning to his bed, the boy flipped through his journal again. All the mud was now cleaned off and all was left was a big stain. Whilst flipping through pages, Luke stopped at a particular point when the girl started to talk once again.

 

"You - You mentioned that you had a picture of your other dad, right?" She seemed to be holding something in her hands. Something, he sensed, that was important.

 

"Yeah, the one that was ripped straight down the middle."

 

"I have a picture of my other dad too. And it's ripped."

 

"Straight down the middle?"

 

"Straight down the middle."

 

Luke immediately took said picture out of his journal and scrambled up to face her with heavy breaths.

They took a moment and looked at each other, with the same mournful eyes.

 

"Alright." Leia gulped down her anxiety and got a hold of herself. "On the count of three, we show the pictures to each other, okay?"

Luke nodded in agreement. "Okay."

 

"One."

"Two."

" _Three_!"

 

There was a moment of silence and for one second, it felt like the world stopped spinning. The shaky hands of these children could barely hold up the pictures. The two pieces perfectly paralleled each other. Both showed two men in tuxedos, staring at each other with love in their eyes, like no one else in the world mattered but them at that moment. Leia held her breath. Luke let out his.

 

"That's my dad - " " - That's my father!"

 

All of a sudden, a loud bell rang throughout the camp, interrupting their heartfelt reunion.

 

"And that's the lunch bell, heh." Leia remarked, trying her best to hide the tears that started to form at her eyes. All this time, trying to uncover the mystery of her other parent, and she'd found her brother on the way there.

 

"I don't think I'm that hungry anymore." Luke inhaled, doing nothing to stop the trails that were now dripping down his chin. "So it is like I thought. If my dad is your dad, and your dad is my dad, and we were both born on August 23rd, that means - Leia, you and I are like - "

 

"- Twins. We're like twins, Luke!"

 

The two, newly discovered twins, released a relieved sigh and exchanged hopeful grins. They saw themselves in each other. A pair of misfits, separated and now found. They took each other in an embrace, wrapping their arms around so tight, in fear they'd lose one another again.

 

After a tearful hug, they managed to separate themselves but now, it didn't hurt as much as the last time.

 

"We better go. Headmaster will probably yell at us if we start slacking." Luke struggled to say this in between sobs but Leia understood him enough.

 

"Yeah, probably. But as the older twin, I totally get to cut in front of you in the line today." 

Before the other could protest, Leia sped out the door in a fit of laughter.

 

"Wha - Hey! We don't even know who's older and who isn't!" Luke ran after her, a huge grin plastered on his face as he overtook her. 

 

The twins raced all the way to the cafeteria, bursting in and claiming that they were the first ones who entered, and cackling when the other tried to give a rebuttal, leaving all the other campers to wonder what kind of spell that cabin placed upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the cat is out of the bag people !!!  
> and my children are finally happy im in tears. i hope you guys enjoy this long chapter it was a doozy but i got it written! 
> 
> thank you still for all your kind words! i love this fic and i hope you guys do too!

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i got this idea at ass o'clock at night, i haven't written in months, but i'm on such an obikin kick and this au needs to happen


End file.
